


Let me love you

by Namelxssfreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Kenma loves his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo is tired please help him, M/M, More Fluff, They're In Love Your Honor, he had a long day, i can't tag help, no beta we die like daichi, wait why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelxssfreak/pseuds/Namelxssfreak
Summary: Kuroo had a stressful day at work and comes home irritated. Kenma(being the amazing boyfriend that he is) notices and offers to cook dinner.OrKuroo had a long day and Kenma wants to do something nice for him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do for this so I used a prompt generator. Not sure if I did it justice but at least I finally wrote something

It was a Friday night, and Kenma was sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He wasn't really doing anything, just playing on his switch and waiting for Kuroo to get home. Sure it was a bit later than usual, but Kenma didn't think to send a text. 

About half an hour later, he hears the door slam and looks up. Kuroo is standing in the doorway looking quite disheveled, and he immediately knows something his wrong. Kenma turns off his switch and plugs it in, then proceeds to envelope his boyfriend in a hug from behind. Kuroo visibly startles at this, and turns around in his arms. 

"Hey Kitten. How was your day?" He says with a small smile. Kenma can tell that it's forced, and Kuroo doesn't want to talk about it right now. That's fine, he'll just take care if him until he does. 

Kenma unburies himself from Kuroo's chest "Good. Now go sit on the couch, I can tell you've had a tough day." His tone leaves no room for argument as he let's go of him. 

Knowing that there's no way to get out of this, Kuroo sits down and tries to relax into the couch. It doesn't help much considering how tense he is. He just wants to go to bed and sleep all of this off. 

After allowing Kenma to remove his jacket and shoes he sits across from him in their other chair. 

"Talk to me. What happened at work today?" Kenma asks calmly. He doesn't intend to ask many questions, he just wants Kuroo to tell him about his day. Usually this is enough when he has bad days like this. 

Kuroo sighs, "My boss blamed me for a mistake the group I was assigned made and gave me extra work. Then I had a surprise meeting that I wasn't prepared for. To top it all off some of the paperwork we needed wasn't printed correctly and had to be sent back, so I had to put that together too. I couldn't leave until that was done so I had to stay about an hour later than usual." 

Kenma sits up a bit in his chair, not expecting an actual answer right away. Usually Kuroo is stubborn and he has to coax him into talking more. 

He sighs "I just need some sleep and I'll be fine. I promise." Kuroo gives him a small smile that was clearly strained. He moves to get up(supposedly to make something to eat) but Kenma pushes him back down. 

"Kitten I have to make dinner. Or do you want to eat instant Ramen tonight?" 

Kenma shakes his head. "No. I'm making dinner tonight. You've had a long day and I don't trust you to not burn the house down with how tired you are." Without another word he walks towards the kitchen and gets out the things to make spaghetti. 

"We're having spaghetti because it's the only easy thing I can find." 

Kuroo let's out a chuckle, "Okay Kitten," and turns on the TV.

《•••••••••••••••¤•••••••••••••••》

Kenma quickly finds out why Kuroo does most(all) of the cooking between the two of them. It's not that Kenma can't cook(he can), Kuroo's just a lot better at it. He's also better at following the directions. 

While Kenma struggles to make the sauce he sees Kuroo smiling at the TV. He frowns, it was obvious that he was enjoying Kenma's struggle. The show he was "watching" currently had a death scene. Still, he was determined to make his boyfriend a decent meal. So he took a deep breath and tried to calm down 

He looks at the directions once more and realizes where he went wrong. Kenma sighs and reluctantly discards the sauce, knowing he has to start over. 

Kuroo looks at him from their couch and furrows his eyebrows, "Kitten if you're struggling that much I can come help. Or I could just cook dinner like usual." 

Kenma grits his teeth and shakes his head, "No. I said I was gonna do this for you. You've had a long day and you're tired, I'm not going to let you cook dinner. I'll figure it out." 

"Fine. Just don't burn anything," Kuroo says as he sighs and relaxes back into the couch. 

I won't. And even if I did I would just start over. Kenma says to himself. 

He finishes the sauce(correctly this time), and puts the pasta into the boiling water. There isn't much to do now so he leans back and wipes his forehead with a towel. He hadn't realized how much he was sweating. 

Suddenly Kenma feels large muscular arms circle around his waist. He feels Kuroo pull him into his chest and hum contently. Kenma smiles, knowing that Kuroo couldn't see it. Even if he never said it he enjoyed it when Kuroo did this. He loved being cuddled by taller boyfriend and would take every opportunity he got to do so. Said boyfriend knows this and sometimes teases him about it, even though he likes it just as much. 

However, Kenma still has to finish cooking, and he can't get distracted. He pushes his boyfriend away and gives him a peck on the cheek instead. 

"We can cuddle after dinner. I don't want to burn anything and have to start over." He says to a pouting Kuroo. 

"Okay okay! I'm going. I just wanted to hug my wonderful boyfriend is that to much to ask?" 

"No it isn't, but right now I'm busy so hug me later."

《•••••••••••••••¤•••••••••••••••》

It's about 10 minutes later when the pasta is done. Kenma takes it out and puts it back into the sauce. 

"Kuroo! Dinner is ready!" He realizes how domestic that sounds and blushes. 

The warmth in his face fades as they start to eat. This is nice, this is familiar. Despite his struggles the pasta isn't half bad and Kuroo says so. Kenma looks down, letting his hair hide his face and thanks him. Other than that their meal is mostly shared in comfortable silence.

The rest of the night is uneventful. They clean the kitchen and put their plates in the sink. After that Kuroo makes it a point to have contact with Kenma at almost all times. 

They brush their teeth while holding hands. Kuroo's arm is wrapped around Kenma's waist as they choose a movie to watch. The only time they aren't touching in some way is while they change, and even that they do in close proximity. 

They decide on a rom-com that they've seen before and settle on the couch to watch. As promised, Kenma allows Kuroo to pull him into his lap and hug him. The former leans up and gives the latter a kiss. It's slow and gentle, melting all of the stress from the day away. 

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I really liked how this turned out. Feel free to leave comment, I promise I'll remember to reply this time. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, I kind of rushed this and didn't proof-read. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
